1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen adjustment of an image display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adjusting a screen, by which a user can adjust the screen while visually confirming changes in the screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display devices such as TV sets allow users to adjust the screen with an on screen display (OSD). FIG. 1 illustrates an OSD that is displayed on the screen and allows for screen adjustment.
As shown in FIG. 1, a user can easily adjust the screen, using the OSD of the display device even when the image being displayed has been received through a tuner or reproduced from a storage medium. However, when using conventional image display devices, the user cannot compare two states of the screen at the same time. The user must compare the screens by switching back and forth between settings. In an attempt to solve this problem, the technology of FIG. 2 has been used.
FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram illustrating an image display device which allows the user to compare the state of the screen before and after screen adjustment. The image display device includes a first tuner 200, a second tuner 210, a first image processor 220, a second image processor 230, a picture in picture (PIP) processor 240, a color signal processor 250, an OSD processor 260, an image superposition processor 270, and a MICOM 280. The first tuner 200 tunes in a signal from among broadcast signals received through an antenna, and separately outputs audio and image signals. The second tuner 210 tunes in a signal from among broadcast signals received through the antenna, and separately outputs audio and image signals. The first image processor 220 adjusts the image output from the first tuner 200 for display. The second image processor 230 adjusts the image output from the second tuner 210 for display. The PIP processor 240 outputs a display that includes the images received from the first image processor 220 and the second image processor 230 to a PIP screen. The color signal processor 250 receives the images from the PIP processor 240 and the first tuner 200, and outputs them as brightness and chroma signals. The OSD processor 260 provides the user with a screen adjustment menu in an OSD. The image superposition processor 270 superposes the OSD menu output from the OSD processor 260, and the brightness and chroma signals output from the color signal processor 250, and then outputs the superposed image. The MICOM 280 controls each part of the image display device of FIG. 2 and drives the PIP processor 240 upon receipt of a screen adjustment signal.
According to a configuration of FIG. 2, when the user performs a screen adjustment using the OSD menu, two frames having the same image, but in different states, are simultaneously displayed in the PIP screen. FIG. 3 illustrates the screen during adjustment using the image display device of FIG. 2.
The configuration of FIG. 2 allows a user to compare two different states of the screen, before and after screen adjustment, by simultaneously displaying two frames with the same image, but having different states, on the screen in a PIP screen. However, as shown in FIG. 3, because two frames having the same image are simultaneously displayed on the screen in the PIP, the user may feel inconvenienced or confused by the complexity of the PIP screen when the same image is reproduced on the screen in two different frames. In other words, screen adjustment according to the related art may interfere with a user's appreciation of a reproduced image.